


Lay Me Down

by MissToastie



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: When Joan Ferguson causes trouble in Franky and Bridget's love life, it's up to Franky to set things straight.





	Lay Me Down

Thinking back to this morning, to her happy place where she had woken up wrapped in the long arms and legs of her beautiful and sexy girlfriend; Franky Doyle. It had been seven months since the ex crim had made bail, seven amazing months of comfort, safety, support, conversation, and incredible mind blowing sex. Sweet little butterfly kisses every morning and night, whispered “I love you’s” and no broken promises. While Franky was still learning to open up, she had come so far from where she once was. Owning her stories, it hadn't taken Bridget long to start opening up to her lover. From past lovers, to friends and family, Bridget told stories from the bad, the good, and the ugly. The bad times where she lost friendships when she had come out as a lesbian, to the good times when she graduated top of her classes and became the first person in her family to graduate high school, let alone continued on to become a successful psychologist. And then the stories she shared of ugly relationships. The ones that used her, the ones that abused her, and the ones who broke her heart. Always the person doing the listening, it was nice to be listened to for once; and it was even better to be listened to by someone she had fallen in love with.

Grabbing the sides of her jacket and straightening it out, she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself as she opened the door to medical.

“So what happened this time, Joan?” Bridget asked as she waltzed in with a folder in hand.

“Ah, Ms Westfall.” Joan Ferguson faked a smile. “Nice to see you again.”

“Vera organised for me to come have a talk to you,” she tilted her head toward the door “before you're sent back to general.”

“It must be highly embarrassing that Vera hasn't informed you of this but Mr Stewart has assured me that there is a vacant room in Protection for me.” Joan smirked and her posture straightened.

“Ha, that's strange, right before I came here to see you there was an emergency staff meeting. You see, Kelly McKatie from C block was moved to protection late last night, something about needing it after telling one of the officers about another inmate hoarding and selling cigarettes.”

“Oh please, that wouldn't require protection, Gidget.” Pronouncing the Psychologists 'secretive' nickname with intent to hit a nerve.

“Well Kelly felt her life was endangered so that was enough for her to be sent over.” Standing confidently, not allowing Joan to get into her head. “And it's Bridget, well Ms Westfall to you.”

“My apologies, Gidget is obviously reserved for your girlfriend.” Choosing to ignore Bridget’s story about Kelly McKatie, Joan straightened out the crease in the bandage wrapped on her hand. “How is Francesca?”

“I bet you're kicking yourself for signing that dotted line and saying goodbye to your offer of protection when Mr Channing first offered it to you.” It was now Bridget doing the ignoring.

“Vera would be stupid to not place me into protection.” Joan's bottom lip twitched. “Especially after what happened yesterday.”

“Not stupid, also not liable for what happened to you, or what may or may not continue to happen to you.” Bridget smiled. “You've angered the women, Joan. Belittled them, and now you reap what you sow.”

“I believe Bea Smith used that line on me once upon a time, after I used it on her.” Smiling, Joan looked up to Bridget. She had nothing to worry about in regards to protection for she had her puppet on a tight string, Jake Stewart.

“And here you are; still reaping.” Bridget turned to leave.

“You do know that you aren't the first member of staff to be wrapped around Doyle’s finger.”

Bridget stopped as she reached the door.

“Ask Doyle about Governor Davidson, or Erica as she so disrespectfully referred to her in all the love letters she sent.” The wicked smirk reached Joan’s eyes, she took pride in knowing this was getting under the skin of Bridget Westfall. “Doyle was seriously mistaken thinking the letters addressed to a former Governor wouldn't have been open for inspection.” Picking a piece of cotton from the bed she sat on, she watched as Bridget stood by the door. “I remember the words ever so clearly; “I miss your smell, the taste of your lips on mine, how soaking wet you made me and how I thought of you every time I was with Kim.” 

Bridget finally breathed out. Her heart was beating fast. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts to the side. “You're a cunt.”

“Truth hurts.” Joan retorted.

“Those women are going to murder you.” Bridget spoke through clenched teeth. “And I hope it's fucking slow and painful.” Opening the door, Bridget slammed it shut behind her, not looking back on Joan’s direction, the psychologist prayed that was the last time she had to see the vindictive psychopath.

———————————

“What's up puss puss?” Franky kicked back on the lounge, the 5 o clock news with Sandra Sully had just began. Grateful that today had only been half a day at the office, she opened a bottle of Corona, petting Bridget's cat who had made himself comfortable on her lap, she mentally noted to buy some limes to have for times like this. 

Hearing the garage roller door opening, a huge smile spread across Franky's face. “Mama’s home, Benny!” A few seconds later, Bridget entered the front door. “Hey baby.”

“Hi.” Bridget placed her car keys in the bowl on the table in the entry. 

“How was work?” 

“I had to speak to Joan Ferguson.” Came Bridget's short response.

“Ah,” Perhaps that explained Bridget's mood? “What'd the fucking Freak want this time?”  
Continuing to pet Benedict as he purred on her lap, Franky muted the news.

“She was beaten pretty badly yesterday.”

“Aw what a shame.” Franky’s smile grew bigger. She didn't have an ounce of sadness in her body.

“She asked about you.” Bridget watched as Franky rose her eyebrows and took another swig from her beer. “Also told me about Erica Davidson.” 

The smile on Franky’s face disappeared and her head dipped low as she scratched Benedict under his chin.

“It was fucking true wasn't it?” Bridget's voice wavered. A dull ache began in her chest.

“It's the fucking Freak, Gidge! She could have made anything up in that demented head of hers!”

“She mentioned letters that you wrote to her, saying you missed her smell, her kisses, shit about how fucking wet she made you!” Bridget all but spat her words as her voice was raised higher and higher.

Franky went quiet and watched as the ginger cat scurried off into the bedroom adjacent to the lounge room. 

“Yeah, I knew it would be true.” Bridget wiped the tears as they fell from her eyes. 

“It was nothin’, Gidge!” Franky stood up and walked over to the kitchen. 

“Yeah because she had the smarts to leave!” 

“The fucks that supposed to mean?!” Franky’s tone matched Bridget’s. “Even if she came back to Wentworth nothin’ woulda happened! It was a stupid crush because she gave me attention!”

“I read she was the one who got you interested in law.”

“Yeah and? She helped get me head straight!” Franky rubbed her temple. 

“Did you…”

“Did I what? Did I fuck her?” Franky met Bridget's eye. “No I didn't fuck her.”

“But you kissed.”

“One time.” 

Bridget nodded and her bit her bottom lip. “Have you tried seeing her since you've been out?”

“What? Why would I want to see her?!”

“Try and see where things could go?” Bridget hated sounding weak. But it wouldn't be the first time a girlfriend left her for an ex. Someone better than her. Someone they loved more.

“Gidge.” Franky stepped closer to Bridget. “Oi, look at me.” She looked into Bridget's eyes. “It was a stupid crush like 5 years ago. She has nothing on you, it was nothing like us, I fell In love with you. I am in love with you.”

Tears continued to cascade down Bridget's face as she fell into Franky's arms, burying her face into Franky's neck, she let out a big sob and clung to her girlfriend.

“I ain't like them Gidge. I ain't gonna hurt ya. You're the love of my life. I ain't going anywhere.” She wrapped her arms around her girl and held her tight. “And fuck the fucking Freak for making you feel like I was going anywhere. She's a manipulative cunt and she will get what's coming to her.”

“I know. And I love you.” Bridget composed herself and wiped her eyes. “I hate how insecure I get over stupid shit like this.”

“You've been fucked over so many times Gidge. I get it. You're a psych. Tell ya self what you'd tell a client.”

“I know Franky, I've given myself a psych evaluation already, trying to calm myself down.” The older woman leaned against the kitchen island and avoided eye contact. “I am scared shitless that the past is going to continue on with you doing exactly what Molly and Fiona did; cheated on me with their exes.” 

“Baby…”

“You know I googled her?” Seeing the confusion in Franky’s eyes, she continued. “Erica. She's hot.”

“Yeah…” Franky smiled as she walked toward Bridget. “But she's got nothin on you…you're beautiful,” Franky pushed a strand of hair behind Bridget's left ear. “Incredibly fucking sexy.” The younger woman pushed her pelvis into Bridget and pushed her against the island. “And you have no fucking idea how soaking wet you make me. And baby you're stuck with me ‘cause no one else will ever come close to making me cum as hard as what you make me.”

“Franky…” Bridget's breathing began to deepen as she found herself laying with her back, looking up at the ceiling. She shimmied her hips, helping her lover remove her jeans as best as she could. Her underwear shortly followed.

“Fuck Gidge…looks like I'm not the only one who gets soaking wet.” Franky grinned with confidence as Bridget relaxed her legs to the side, the tattooed woman lowered her mouth and began kissing the inside of Bridget's thigh and made her way to Bridget's clit, sliding her tongue out between her lips, Franky had her first taste of Bridget for the day. She sucked and nipped at the sensitive nub, smiling as Bridget's moans grew louder and louder. Using one hand to hold her girlfriend down at the waist and the other hand to push her left leg to the side, Franky slipped her tongue deep inside the woman she loved; lapping up her juices and letting out a moan of her own as there was suddenly a hand grasping her hair and pushing her face further into her girlfriends pussy.

“Oh fuck.” Bridget began to buck her hips into Franky’s face. She was being extremely vocal, not giving a fuck if the neighbours heard. The love of her life was eating her out on her kitchen island, she didn't give a shit who heard them.

Franky moved her head and held in a laugh as Bridget groaned in protest. “Relax, Gidget, a woman's gotta breathe ya know?” She coated two fingers in her lovers wetness and slowly slid them inside of her; allowing Bridget to get used to the feeling before slowly working up a rhythm of moving her fingers in and out, in and out. She lowered her head and began to lick and suck Bridget’s clit as she worked her fingers. 

“Oh god…I'm gonna…”

“I love you Gidge.” Franky looked up from what she was doing and caught Bridget's eye. “Come for me baby.” Wrapping her lips around Bridget's clit, she fastened the pace of her fingers that pumped in and out of Bridget's increasingly wetness, her muscle began to burn but anything was worth making her girl have a mind blowing orgasm. Legs tightened around Franky's head and her hand was locked in place as Bridget came hard, moaning Franky’s name loudly as she did.

“Shit” Bridget laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was spent.

“Have I ever told you how good you taste?” Franky asked as she helped her girlfriend move to a sitting position on the island counter. 

“You may have told me a couple of times.” Bridget blushed and reached out to grab Franky’s hand. “You know I love you too; right?”

“I know.” Leaning forward, Franky captured Bridget's lips and kissed her ever so sweetly. “Promise me you will never ever let that fucking psycho get in ya head ever again. She's fucking mental.”

“I promise if you promise me something.”

“What's that?” Franky brushed her thumb over Bridget's hand.

“Never speak to me about Joan fucking Ferguson after you've just made me come the way you did.”

Laughing, Franky grabbed Bridget around the waist and pulled her down from the bench top. “I fucking promise.”


End file.
